Farewells
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: It's Teddy Lupin's first time boarding the Hogwarts Express and he's beyond excited. Once on the platform, 2-year-old Albus wonders off back into the Muggle world and is confronted by two people who seem to know his Dad. He's confused, but his Dad turns up and is faced with two people who made his childhood so miserable. What will happen? Written for 1st September. One-shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is subject to J.K Rowling**

Harry held the handle of the trolley of 11-year-old Teddy Lupin and his own son James' hand as he guided them through Kings Cross Station. Teddy was bouncing up and down with huge excitement and James was pulling on his Dad's hand to get to the platform quicker. Harry glanced around briefly and saw his wife holding Albus' hand and baby Lily in her arms.

"Quicker! Quicker!" yelled Teddy as the train that would whisk him away for his first year at Hogwarts came closer and closer.

"Go super-fast" added James, even though it would be 6 more years until he would actually board the train. Harry laughed and let go of Teddy's trolley, so he could run to wait in between platforms 9 and 10 at the muggle station, though he kept firm grip of James. Teddy was shifting between two feet as his godparents came closer. Harry stopped a few metres off and Ginny came by his side. James was trying to peel his dads fingers off around his hand but Harry didn't let go; James was known to wander off and be found in extremely random places. Lily just snoozed on whilst her elder brother started to whine.

"James. Hold my hand please we're in a busy muggle place by _trains_ " Harry told him, exasperated. Albus tottered forward and took Harry's other hand, which was dangling by his side. Harry looked round and grinned.

"See?" He told James, "Albus can hold my hand with no fuss" James looked around his Dad and poked his tongue out at his younger brother. Albus just slowly looked away. Ginny was watching, bemused, until the sleeping baby in her arms started to stir. She bounced her daughter up and down as Lily started to open her eyes. She looked around at this new place and took everything in with her big, brown eyes. Ginny smiled at her. Teddy came up and put his hands on his hips.

"When you've finished, I want to go to Hogwarts now" Everyone laughed. Harry span around and faced the wall in between the platforms. He let go of Albus, who took Ginny's hand instead, as he sat James on Teddy's trolley. James squealed as Harry helped Teddy make the trolley central. Together, Teddy and Harry pushed the trolley at a steady run, Ginny behind them, right in between the platforms and a second later, had appeared at Platform 9¾, home of the Hogwarts Express. Teddy looked at it, wide eyed, and James and Albus stared too. Harry and Ginny smiled at the children as throughout their minds, memories of their first time on the Hogwarts Express filled them up. Harry shook himself back into present tense and pushed Teddy's trolley along the platform to help find an empty compartment. Teddy walked absent mindedly next to him whilst he goggled at the train. Teddy was the first person out the next generation to go to Hogwarts. Victoire would be coming next, and Teddy couldn't wait until she did. The children had heard many wonderful stories of Hogwarts from their parents, and none of them had the patience to wait. Harry stopped opposite an empty compartment near the end of the train and plucked James off Teddy's trunk. Harry knew James wouldn't run off, it was a magical moment that he couldn't miss. Harry heaved Teddy's trunk into the train and put his new owl (A present from his uncle Charlie) safely on a seat.

Everyone was so preoccupied that no one noticed little Albus slip away. He had seen something back on the muggle platform that he simply didn't want to miss. As his parents and siblings loaded the train, he toddled off towards the exit. At long last, the 2-year-old found it and pushed his hand through. It disappeared, so Albus withdrew it. He amused himself for a bit by putting his hand through the wall, watching it disappear each time. Finally, he walked through completely, and came out on the other side. It was bigger then he remembered a few moments ago. Busy Muggles hurried around and Albus reached into the air, trying to find his Daddy's or Mummy's hand. But of course, he didn't. He peered around, bewildered, and tried to figure out where he was. He knew that the platform was near 9 and 10, but another number across the platform also looked like a nine. But it was upside down. Albus started to panic, and he sat down on the floor. He started to cry, and didn't notice a big man approach him.

"Hey Mum!" he yelled, and Albus jumped.  
"What is it pumpkin?" Albus heard a woman say.

"There's a small kid here, he's all alone" Albus saw a woman with grey/blonde hair approach him and he looked her in the eye. The woman did a double-take. Albus looked curiously as she waggled her finger at him, speechless. At last she murmured,

"Those eyes"

The man looked at Albus too, so Albus looked back. The man looked panicked too. What was going on?

"Looks exactly like Harry, now I see" he whispered. Albus looked hopefully at the people. They had just said a name he _knew._ His Dad was called Harry.

"We can't just leave him here" the man proclaimed suddenly. Just then, Albus' brother James appeared. Albus grinned and clapped his hands when he saw his brother. James waved enthusiastically and went over.

"James" giggled Albus, pointing at his brother.

"Albus" copied James, pointing at Albus. James sat next to him and waved merrily at the two stunned muggles.

"Albus, Mummy and Daddy are looking for you and they are worried about you" James whispered loudly. Albus shrugged and pointed at the man,

"Harry. Said Harry"

James looked at the man and then back at Albus. He poked him in the side.

"That's not Harry silly" Albus looked solemn and innocent. He suddenly got up and bounced up and down, trying to catch the eye of a panicking man with black hair and glasses. James noticed too and leapt up. Harry saw them, next to two people _he_ knew very well. He stopped in his tracks, stunned. Dudley and Petunia looked stunned too. Albus looked between his Dad and the strangers and knew he was right in trying to say they knew each other. Harry stumbled over and withdrew his hand. Dudley shook it and gaped.

"Umm… fancy meeting you here" he said, nervously. He felt Albus on his leg, so he picked him up. James was clinging onto Harry's leg also. Dudley just looked astonished.

"Right…" said Harry awkwardly, not knowing if he should leave the situation and head back to Ginny. Dudley closed his mouth, which was forming an O shape, and stuttered a few words.

"You made it then?"

Harry looked confused. Dudley shook himself.

"You defeated the bad Wizard?" he said again, making himself clearer.

Harry nodded, and moved Albus to his other shoulder. Petunia was looking scared.

"Both of them yours?" asked Dudley, indicating James and Albus. Harry nodded again, before clearing his throat,

"Yes. This is Albus, James is by my feet, and I have a 4-month-old daughter called Lily"

Petunia clutched her heart as he mentioned of his daughter, who he had named after his mother. And _her_ sister. In perfect timing, Ginny came into view, holding Lily, and looking very distressed. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her husband and sons, safe. She looked curiously at the man and woman and nudged Harry in the side to let him know she was there.

"This is my wife Ginny" he added, noticing her at his side. Petunia nodded at her and Dudley let out a feeble wave. Petunia was looking at the sleeping bundle of blankets in Ginny's arms. Little Lily stirred and moved over in her blankets, flashing her bright red curls. Petunia muted a sniffle and she turned away. Dudley put an arm around her and he shook Harry's hand again. James threw his hand out as well and Dudley bent down to shake it. James was constantly meeting new, important people so he knew how to act when he was faced with one. Dudley waved goodbye, and steered his Mum onto their train. The Potter's watched as it drew out the station and away to goodness knows where. Harry looked at his watch and realised they had 5 minutes until the Hogwarts Express left. He hurried through the barrier again and watched as Teddy waved from the window. He waved back, and Teddy grinned happily. Albus and James waved too, and Ginny lifted Lily's arm to wave for her. The train started to leave, and Teddy's face was slipping out of sight fast. Harry made for one last wave when the train tuned the corner and Harry's godson was on his way to Hogwarts. Harry watched sadly as the first of many children of the Potter/Weasley tree was sent on his way for an adventure filled first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
